


Opposites Attract

by Moon_Shipper



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Asexual Character, Birthday Party, Bisexual Female Character, Christmas, Christmas Party, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Female Friendship, Girl Band, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night Out, Last day of school, Mistletoe, Multi, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, One-Sided Relationship, School Dances, St. Patrick's Day, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day, Water Balloon Fights, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Shipper/pseuds/Moon_Shipper
Summary: The relationships of Akademi High and their story's. (Also lets pretend they celebrate American holidays and listen to American music OK)





	

"Hey, what are you doing?" Osana crossed her arms as she waited for her reply. Kokona looked at her friends. "We're playing the dance," Saki said. "Yeah," Yui gave her best intimidating look, "Got a problem with that?" "No,I was just wondering,Jesus." Osana turned on her heel and walked away. Kokona snorted and turned back to setting up her microphone. "Uh,Mei,can you read me the set list?" Mei read her a list that said,"1.Tik Tok (Ke$ha) 2.Dynamite (Taio Cruz) 3.Starships (Nicki Minaj) 4.Living Dead (Marina & The Diamonds) 5.Cheap Thrills (Sia) 6.Teddy Bear (Melanie Martinez) 7.Raise Your Glass (Pink) 8.Timber (Pitbull) 9.Me Too (Meghan Trainor) 10.Hot n' Cold (Katy Perry) 11.New Americana (Halsey)" Saki sat down,her feet dangling off the stage. "It's too bad Koharu and Yuna didn't want to come." Yui waved her hand impatiently. "Get over it,we don't need them! Right girls?" The other girls nodded. Soon people started filing into the auditorium. Ayano Aishi entered on Taro Yamada's arm,not surprisingly. He seemed to have no say in the relationship,but no one else seemed to care. Mei slipped her glasses into her pocket,and sat down at her keyboard. Saki sat at the drums,and Yui strapped her bright red bass guitar around her body. Kokona walked to the mic after a moments hesitation. "Um...Hi everyone,you all know me,I'm Kokona Haruka,lead singer of our band,'Rainbow Burst,' I'm so glad the headmaster offered us the opportunity to be here tonight,but... without further ado,Tik Tok by Ke$ha!"  
_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy,_  
_Grab my glasses I'm out the door,I'm gonna hit this city._  
(Time skip brought to you by Ke$ha)  
Kokona wiped her forehead,there was only one song left after this break. But there was one problem. Saki appeared to have become slightly drunk during their earlier break. Also, the little crush Kokona had on her didn't help when Saki was saying things like,"Yui,your ponytail is really pretty," And tugging on Yui's ponytail,before getting slapped in the face by the aforementioned ponytail owner. Mei was worried that Saki wouldn't recover before their last song. "Kokona,New Americana is supposed to be special! What'll happen if we try to do it without a drummer?" "We won't." Midori Gurin had offered to play the instrumental off of her phone while Kokona sang,but Kokona had politely refused. Pippi Osu had offered to be a substitute drummer,and while Yui and Mei agreed that that might be their only option,Kokona was determined. Saki had been so excited to play New Americana,it felt wrong to replace her. Just then,Saki stumbled over to where Kokona was standing,and said,"You know,New Americana would be more special if we were together..." Kokona tilted her head. "We are together. With Yui and Mei." Saki giggled. "It's just that,(Hic),I meant the two of us." Kokona crossed her arms. "We need keyboard and guitar to play New Americana,Saki." Saki groaned. "You just don't get it,do you? Here let me show you what I mean..." She leaned forward,and kissed Kokona right on the mouth. After what felt like forever,Saki leaned back and smiled devilishly. Then,the blue-haired girl whispered,"Wanna come over to my house and watch anime later?" Kokona grinned a goofy grin. "What anime?" "Yuri on Ice. No, wait,Mirai Nikki. No,wait,Mirai Nikki creeps me out-Ace Attorney!" Kokona grabbed Saki's hand. "Sounds good. It's a date." "Let's go do New Americana,show em' our starpower." "Are you sure you can do it?" "I was born ready." "Not what I asked,but OK!" And with that,they took the stage.  
_Cigarettes and tiny liquor bottles_  
_Just what you'd expect inside her new Balenciaga_  
Saki drummed confidently,and she smiled as she watched Musume Ronshaku smoke a cigarette out of teacher view,and Sakyu Basu in the same corner,distributing the liquor that had gotten Saki drunk in the first place.  
_Vile romance, turned dreams into an empire_  
_Self made success now she rolls with Rockefellers_  
Kokona glanced up at Ayano as the yandere stared lovingly into Taro's eyes.  
_Survival of the richest_  
_The city's ours until the fall_  
_They're Monaco and Hamptons bound_  
_But we don't feel like outsiders at all_  
Saki stared out into the crowd,and saw all her friends dancing and cheering as Midori Gurin and Pippi Osu clapped along to the beat.  
_We are the new Americana_  
_High on legal marijuana_  
_Raised on Biggie and Nirvana_  
_We are the new Americana_  
Kokona smiled as she saw a circle of people,including Oka Ruto,Osana Najimi,and Hanako Yamada,bouncing around in a circle of people,all holding hands.  
_Young James Dean, some say_  
_He looks just like his father_  
_But he could never love somebody's daughter_  
Saki suddenly realized, _All females are somebody's daughter._  
_Football team loved more than just the game_  
_So he vowed to be his husband at the alter_  
Kokona suddenly realized how much these words probably meant to Saki. And to her,now.  
_Survival of the richest_  
_The city's ours until the fall_  
_They're Monaco and Hamptons bound  
_But we don't feel like outsiders at all  
Saki loved the cheering of the crowd,and the Halsey fans singing along,as well as Midori,who had looked the lyrics up on her phone.  
_We are the new Americana  
_High on legal marijuana  
_Raised on Biggie and Nirvana  
_We are the new Americana  
Even Megami Saiko and Nemesis had joined in on the dancing and singing,it was amazing.  
_We know very well who we are  
_So we hold it down when summer starts  
Now Info-chan had left her club room to join the festivites.  
_What kind of dough have you been spending  
_What kind of bubblegum have you been blowing lately  
Ryuto Inppongo spat out the bubblegum he had been chewing while throwing fake hundred dollar bills at Kokona,right on cue,as always.  
_We are the new Americana  
_High on legal marijuana  
_Raised on Biggie and Nirvana  
_We are the new Americana  
Now everyone sang along,and Saki,Yui and Mei abandoned their instruments for the final chorus...  
_We are the new Americana  
_High on legal marijuana  
_Raised on Biggie and Nirvana  
_We are the new Americana...__________________  
Saki stood up and kissed Kokona in front of everyone,and the crowd went wild.


End file.
